TerraDrive Universe:What TDU is not
The TerraDrive Universe is a science fiction setting built with and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a universe in a spirit of collaboration and mutual respect. Therefore, there are certain things that the TerraDrive Universe is not. Content The TerraDrive Universe is not a general science fiction encyclopedia The TerraDrive Universe is not a repository of general science-fiction knowledge. This is not a place to write Star Wars fanfiction. It is not a place to apply Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. It is not a place to name planets after fictional characters in other science fiction settings. Much of this kind of writing would violate copyright laws if posted here, anyway. The TerraDrive Universe is not discussion forums Please try to stay on the task of creating a science fiction setting. You can chat with folks about TerraDrive Universe-related topics on their user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. Also, bear in mind that talk pages exist for the purpose of discussing how to improve articles; they are not mere general discussion pages about the subject of the article, nor are they a helpdesk for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. The TerraDrive Universe is not a soapbox The TerraDrive Universe is not a , a battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda and advertising. Therefore, TerraDrive Universe content is not: # , , or ' of any kind in real life, whether commercial, political, religious, or otherwise. Of course, 'in-game' commercial, political, religious, or other propaganda put forth by factions, races, or other groups may be written about. Note: pages in the TerraDrive Universe namespace may be used to advocate for improving or organizing the TerraDrive Universe itself. So essays, portals, project pages, etc. are part of what the TerraDrive Universe is. # '''Advertising.' Articles about real life companies and products are not acceptable. Not a mirror or a repository of links, images, or media files The TerraDrive Universe is neither a mirror nor a repository of links, images, or media files. All content added to the TerraDrive Universe may have to be edited mercilessly to be included. By submitting any content, you agree to transfer all rights to Technomancer Press, who in turn agrees to license it for free use under the Creative Commons License. The TerraDrive Universe is not a blog, webspace provider, social networking, or memorial site The TerraDrive Universe is not . You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki here. TDU pages are not: # Personal web pages. Users have their own user pages, but they may be used only to present information relevant to working on this resource. If you are looking to make a personal webpage or blog, please make use of one of the many free providers on the Internet. The focus of user pages should not be social networking, but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. # File storage areas. Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in articles or project pages; anything else will be deleted. # Dating services. The TerraDrive Universe is not an appropriate place to advertise your desire for relationships or sex. The TerraDrive Universe is not always "Rated G" The TerraDrive Universe may contain content that some readers consider objectionable or offensive. Anyone reading the TerraDrive Universe can edit an article and the changes are displayed instantaneously without any checking to ensure appropriateness, so Technomancer Press cannot guarantee that articles or images are tasteful to all users or adhere to specific social or religious norms or requirements. While obviously inappropriate content (such as an irrelevant link to a shock site) is usually removed quickly, or content that is judged to violate the TerraDrive Universe's policies can be removed, some articles may include objectionable text, images, or links if they are relevant to the content and do not violate any of our existing policies, nor the law of the United States of America and/or State of Washington, where Technomancer Press, LLC's headquarters is hosted. Community The above guidelines apply to content in the TerraDrive Universe. The following guidelines apply to TerraDrive Universe discussions and forums. The TerraDrive Universe is not a battleground The TerraDrive Universe is not a place to hold grudges, import personal conflicts, or nurture hatred or fear. Making personal battles out of TerraDrive Universe discussions goes directly against our policies and goals. Every user is expected to interact with others civilly, calmly, and in a spirit of cooperation. Do not insult, harass, or intimidate those with whom you have a disagreement. Rather, approach the matter intelligently and engage in polite discussion. If a user acts uncivilly, uncalmly, uncooperatively, insultingly, harassingly, or intimidatingly toward you, this does not give you an excuse to do the same in retaliation. Either respond solely to the factual points brought forward and ignore its objectionable flavoring, or ignore the relevant message entirely. You could also remind the user in question of TDU's policy of no personal attacks in such a situation. The TerraDrive Universe is not an anti-leech community. Users should not criticize others on not devoting time to edit. When a conflict continues to bother you or others, adhere to the procedures of dispute resolution. There are always users willing to mediate and arbitrate disputes between others. Also, do not create or modify articles just to prove a point. Do not use the TerraDrive Universe to make legal or other threats against the TerraDrive Universe, TerraDrive Universe users/editors/readers, or Technomancer Press: other means already exist to communicate legal problems. If you believe that your legal rights are being violated, you may discuss this with other users involved, contact Technomancer Press, or in cases of copyright violations notify us at TDU:Request for immediate removal of copyright violation. Threats are not tolerated and may result in a ban. The TerraDrive Universe is not an anarchy The TerraDrive Universe is free and open, but restricts both freedom and openness where they interfere with collaboratively creating a science fiction setting. Accordingly, the TerraDrive Universe is not a forum for unregulated free speech. The fact that the TerraDrive Universe is an open, self-governing project does not mean that any part of its purpose is to explore the viability of anarchic communities. Our purpose is to develop a science fiction setting, not to test the limits of anarchism. The TerraDrive Universe is not a democracy The TerraDrive Universe not a democracy. Its primary method of determining consensus is discussion, not voting. Although editors occasionally use in an attempt to test for consensus, polls or surveys may actually impede rather than assist discussion. They should be used with caution, if at all, and may not be treated as binding. The TerraDrive Universe is not a bureaucracy The TerraDrive Universe is not a , and rules are not the purpose of the community. A perceived procedural error made in posting anything, such as an idea or nomination, is not grounds for invalidating that post. Follow the spirit, not the letter of any rules, policies and guidelines if you feel they conflict. Disagreements should be resolved through consensus-based discussion, rather than through tightly sticking to rules and procedures. The TerraDrive Universe is not your web host Many of the content restrictions listed above apply to your user page as well. Your user page is not a personal homepage, nor is it a blog. More importantly, your user page is not yours. It is a part of the TerraDrive Universe (which is owned by Technomancer Press), and exists to make collaboration among players easier, not for self-promotion. See User page help for current consensus guidelines on user pages. When you wonder what to do When you wonder whether the rules given above are being violated, consider: * Changing the content of an article (normal editing) * Changing the page into a redirect, preserving the page history * Changing the rules on this page after a consensus has been reached following appropriate discussion with other users via the page. When adding new options, please be as clear as possible. * Contacting a moderator on his/her talk page and requesting help. About TDU * [[TerraDrive Universe | What the TerraDrive Universe is.]] * TDU:Policies and guidelines * TDU:Ownership of articles